deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis T-Type
Nemesis T-Type, ''' also simply known as '''Nemesis, is a BOW and one of Albert Wesker's strongest creations. Nemesis' designed to create a BOW that still had the power of a normal or enhanced Tyrant, but smarter and can follow orders. Nemesis is successfully created when the NE-T virus was developed, which was a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When so, this gave Nemesis a violent mutation but retained his intelligence, as well as a regeneration ability. After its creation, Nemesis was sent to kill any surviving STARS agents. It ultimately was defeated and killed by Jill Valentine, one of the surviving agents in Raccoon City. Nemesis demonstrated to possess superhuman strength, durability, and stamina, as well as regenerative abilities. Possesing superhuman strength it is able to easily smash through brick, and use heavy weapons to would be too heavy for a normal human to use. Once his regeneration ability is down, his threat level is also down and can be killed in some ways. Not just that, his mutation also serves as Nemesis' weakness. Once he mutated further, he loses control of his mind and becomes a violent raging beast, and ignors any orders given to him. Battle vs. John Marston (Undead Nightmare) (by Elgb333) Racoon City; 11:00 pm “Carlos? Anyone? Come in anyone?” Jill said in her communicator, panting as she sits in the corner of the St. Michael Clock Tower. Racoon City has been overrun and infected with ghouls, and she’s been trying to get help for the last 8 hours. She had multiple cuts and wounds in her body, and a broken right arm to boot. Jill has also a few ammo and items left in her, and all that is left is the barricade she made inside the in the storage part of the tower; the door shut and secured by planks of wood, metal, and a heavy cabinet. Her only evac, a helicopter, was gone, shot down from the sky. Her body too has been infected, and she can’t move that far no more with zombies are running amuck. But it wasn’t the zombies whom she was fretting about. In a small table besides her lies a bottle of purified water. As she stares with her guard, the water started to ripple slowly and melodiously. The vibration started getting louder and louder. The thumping gets stronger, till the bottle falls down and spills the water. The tower was already shaking, she realizes it was footsteps that was causing it, and Jill puts her hands in her ears begging for it to stop. Then, it was silent... Jill held her breath as she waits what will happen. Grabbing her Desert Eagle and grenades, she prepares herself. She lays down, nowhere else to go, and never feeling this anxious in her whole life. Then, he finally came, Nemesis. “STARS!!!” Nemesis yells as he pound the door with his fists. Jill jerks, and cries. The door isn’t going to hold much more. The monster has already killed much of Jill’s comrades including Brad and Victor. She has always tried to outrun that unkillable bastard, but everytime she gets punded and beaten, and her friends dying in the process. Now, there is nowhere else to run. She readies herself for a final onslaught. “STARS!!!” Nemesis shouts, with a final punch, he breaks in. Nemesis transforms his left hand into a tentacle monstrosity, ready to decapitate Jill with it. Jill held her breath, cooking off grenades all at once, she yells “Die!!!” as she unloads it and her pistol at Nemesis. An explosion erupts, destroying the clock tower and sending Nemesis falling to the ground, cursing the S.T.A.R.S. one more time. Jill jumps off as soon as the explosion goes. Swan diving as fire explodes at her back, and lands safely at a cart of hay. Jill runs as fast as she can. Some zombies chase her, but she kills them all with accurate headshots. By impulse and instinct, she ends up at a chemical facility known as Dead Factory, hoping that her friend Carlos and a cure might be there. The Dead Factory was a huge maze Jill shouldn’t be, but hopes that it might just slow down the brute. She limps through the facility, looking for Carlos and any signs of life. Alone and scared, Jill ends up in a dead hallway, with only one door leading probably to the experimenting room. Pistol ready, she slowly opens the door, hoping Carlos might be there. The room was nothing more than a biological greenhouse. Housing the lab rats, monkeys, and toads the facility might have been using. Although Jill kind of forgot what the factory was for anyway. As she was heading out, she notices an old wooden casket with a rattlesnake on top laying in the middle of the room. Thinking it might be ammunation, Jill opens the casket. What was inside almost made her sick. A dead and rotten man in a cowboy suit lays inside, a cowboy named John Marston. His skin green with rotting flesh. But inside also lies a couple of guns that caught Jill’s eyes. The guns looked antique, but there were fresh ammo. Jill, feeling it’s safe, grabs a rifle to examine it. But suddenly a rotten hand grabs her. “Graaaaaawrr”, the dead man greets Jill with. Jill shocked, kicked herself away and flips. She yells and attempted to aim her Desert Eagle, but John draws his pistol and disarms Jill. “Stay back freak!” Jill shouts unarmed at John. But as John gets out of the casket, he just gave a sneer. He stood up, grabbing his guns, and heads out to the other direction. Jill sees that the zombie wasn’t going to hurt her, and backs away slowly waiting if John was going to do something sinister. But as Jill was nearing the door, a tentacle sudenly grabs her by the arm. Jill shouted in horror as it tightly squeezed her arm, and looks in fear at Nemesis’ face. Nemesis has successfully tracked her down, and with her naive stupidity, manages to catch up with her. Nemesis made a loud roar of triumph, swinging Jills body like a doll. John Marston heard the cries, and sees the monster ripped Jill’s right arm from its sockets. Blood squirted everywhere, and Jill was screaming at the loss of her arm on the floor. John, seeing the young lady maimed, yells at Nemesis before tackling him down. John unloads a magazine of C96 bullets at Nemesis, just enough to stun him. John grabs Jill and carries her away to another part of the facility. She lays her down inside a medical room, and performs basic first aid at her bleeding arm. In pain and loosing consciousness, Jill sees the undead trying its best to save her. It was a sight that gave Jill a suprise, something to occupy her mind. But tears flow from her eyes knowing she isn’t going to make it. But then Nemesis came barreling down the facility. His rocket launcher was ready. John tips his hat to Jill, before walking away to confront the monster. “Nyearrrgh” John shouts as he fires his Mauser at Nemesis. But the bullets just bounced off and Nemesis fires his rocket launcher at him. One rocket scored a slight hit at Marston’s torso, knocking him down and ripping his rotten flesh. But as a second rocket was fired, John dodges it, before grabbing his explosive rifle and fires at Nemesis. The brute was hit in the chest, the explosion knocking him down. John runs up to Nemesis and pounds his head with a rifle butt. But Nemesis unleashed his tentacle and wraps it around John’s midsection. Nemesis lifts John up and tries to rip him apart, but John was strong enough to overcome it, before headbutting Nemesis in the head and escaping his grasp. Nemesis ruthlessly uppercuts John to the air, before unloading another rocket and hits John in the back. John yells in pain and falls back to the ground in flames. Nemesis unleashes his last remaining two rockets, hoping to end it all. But John draws his pistol and fires at the rockets, eliminating them like firecrackers. Enraged, Nemesis yells in disappointment at John, but John retaliated by shooting Nemesis with phosphorus coated bullets at full auto. Nemesis bodies bursted in flames as John sprays him with incendiaries until Nemesis’ body was a blue fireball and falls down. Thinking its dead, John heads back to Jill. “Look out!” Jill screams with her draining strength, as John looks back at Nemesis, now with his apron gone and looked hellish as ever. Nemesis suddenly grew in size, with more tentacles crawling his body and looked pissed and stronger than ever. With his now larger stature he roars at John and sends mucous everywhere. Nemesis, quickly runs towards John, with John not even knowing. John grabs his Mauser and fires again, but Nemesis knock him down to the ground with his tentacles. The tentacles wrapped around John’s hands, neck, and legs, before slowly dragging John towards Nemesis, preparing to engulf him. “Nooooo!” John yells as he is slowly being sucked to Nemesis body and the tentacles entering his insides. John fortunately grabs his rifle, and aims at Nemesis. He fires several times at the monster, each damaging him but not slowing him down. As he is starting to be devoured, John takes a more careful aim, and shot directly at the last remaining eye of Nemesis, exploding it, blinding him and rupturing his head. As Nemesis’ head was turned into a ruptured melon, yelling in anguish and pain, and swinging his tentacles blindly everywhere. John uses his strength to push Nemesis to a canister of corrosive and flamable waste. As Nemesis crashes, the canister ruptured, and Nemesis’ body was spilled with the substance that started deteriorating his body. As Nemesis yells in pain, John walks away slowly, and empties all his magazines of incendiaries to the battered monster. Nemesis was finally engulfed in a blue flame, shouting in pain as he falls down, before slowly burning away as John watches. Finally winningthe battle, John goes back to help Jill, but finds her cold and dead. Jill seems o have used the last ounce of her remaining strength to write a letter to someone called Chris Redfield. Saddened by the fact that the woman she tried to save died, John grabs the letter and walks outside. He sees the world has again committed to another undead apocalypse, and it’s his duty to save it once again. He whistles his horse, Death, and rides out. John promises to himself to find this Chris Redfield and inform him of his loss. John rides away, killing some zombies along the way. Deadliest Warrior: Undead John Marston Expert's Opinion Although Nemesis was biologically superior to John Marston in terms of strength, speed, and durability, John Marston had the better weapons experience and intellect. John just had the better arsenal of skills that allowed him to win. To see original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Giants Category:Beast Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Horror Warriors